Just No Justice
by Like The Cat I Am
Summary: Kris, Lola, Hila, and Sarah are the four magical girls of Happy Harbor and have devoted their nights to hunting wraiths and being protectors after Madoka's ascension. But one thing, all Magi don't like heroes. Soon, though, they start getting involved when Kyubey seeks to make a contract with one from the Team. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Summary: Kris, Lola, Hila, and Sarah are the four magical girls of Happy Harbor and have devoted their nights to hunting wraiths and being protectors after Madoka's ascension. But one thing, all Magi don't like heroes. Soon, though, they start getting involved when Kyubey seeks to make a contract with one from the Team. What will the girls do when this female hero threatens their sanctum without revealing all Magi secrets? Takes place after series and third movie, but movie has slightly different ending.**

 **This is my first published story and I have more chapters already prewritten. Please tell me what you think so far!**

* * *

Kris gave a relaxed sigh as she glanced up at the sky. The sun was just setting in Happy Harbor and the warm weather was just perfect. Swinging her feet idly as she sat, she ran her hand through her cropped, black hair and contemplated lying back and taking a quick nap. Yep, everything was absolutely—

 _'_ _Tree!'_

And of course.

The mental shout was followed by a thud and quiet groaning. Kris could clearly hear annoyed mumbling and two sets of laughter.

 _'_ _Hey! It's not funny!'_

 _'_ _Sure it is. You just have no sense of humor.'_

 _'_ _Oh I do. Like how_ this _is funny.'_

Then there was a splash.

 _'_ _Hey!'_

 _'_ _You're face! Totally priceless!'_

 _'_ _Oh my Madoka, Kris. You have to see this!'_

 _'_ _You too are the worst! I mean, who would push a_ poor and defenseless teenager _into a pond? Unknowing if she could swim! Horrendous!'_

 _'_ _Quit being so dramatic. It's a fountain and the water is hardly knee deep.'_

 _'_ _Yeah but now I'm all wet!'_

 _'_ _Why do I hang out with you three?'_ Kris sighed.

 _'_ _Because you love us.'_

 _'_ _Because we're a quartet.'_

 _'_ _Because I'm your apprentice.'_

Kris laughed out loud at the deadpanned answers before she swiftly back flipped into a standing position atop the roof. Spinning on her heel, she walked to the other side of the rooftop and looked down below. She was met with the bright smiles of three girls. Two were Kris' age—15—and looked identical. They had long red hair, one had a high, braided ponytail and the other girl had a high ponytail, and hard brown eyes. Both were wearing red camisoles and cutoff shorts with black high tops. One was currently sitting in a fountain, Hila, and the other was sitting on the edge with a Popsicle in her mouth, Lola. The other girl looked nothing like the other two and was 10. Her hair was long and blonde and she had bright green eyes. She wore an orange tank top and had light blue shorts with brown flip flops. Sarah.

Kris herself had on a short leather jacket that stopped above her navel over a black tank tucked into dark blue jeans with holes and tears around the knees and black combat boots. Her hair was cropped short, slightly spiked up, and pitch black. She had an assortment of ear piercings and snake bites. Her eyes were ice blue and looked like broken glass.

 _'_ _Alright people, get on up here.'_ she told the three as they responded by making their way to the roof.

By then it was nearly dark out and the four were now looking over the city as the sun reached lower into the sky. _'Any wraiths yet?'_ Sarah asked eagerly.

 _'_ _Patience.'_ Kris responded. As soon as she sent the thought the sun dipped below the horizon and street lamps flickered on. Almost immediately, sparks of light appeared around the quaint town, distorting the moment of serenity. Sarah smiled brightly and stepped forward, almost stepping off the building, and looked at the others. "You guys ready for this?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Lola replied as an answer. Her twin nodded as Kris stretched out her arm, a dark blue soul gem rested in the palm of her hand. The other three followed her lead, Hila's red and Lola's being a lighter shade, not exactly pink though, and Sarah's being an orangey-yellow. One by one, they flashed white as their outfits changed.

Kris now wore a long sleeved, black turtleneck that stopped above her midriff with a small black shawl with a hood. Her skirt reached about mid-thigh and was also black. Underneath the skirt were black leggings with one long, glowing blue stripe running vertically on her left and right sides. She wore suede black pixie boots with matching blue, three inch heels. On her hands were fingerless black gloves with her oval shaped soul gem on the back of her left hand glove.

Hila and Lola were wearing identical red dresses that reached their ankles with a folded over collar and split on their right leg that reaches their hip. They wear a white scarf collar around their necks and a white stocking on their right legs that stop mid-thigh. They had mid-calf high, red boots and white, fingerless gloves. They both had a white strap that went around their waists twice, the second loop droops diagonally around their left hips and high ponytails tied with a black ribbon. On Hila's back was a large, red broadsword outlined in white with a black hilt. On Lola's left hip was a red bladed rapier with a white guard and pommel. A band on their right leg held their star shaped soul gems.

Sarah wore an amazon orange short shawl over a black long sleeved shirt. She had matching amazon orange ruffled skirt that was higher on her right leg and stopped mid-thigh on her left, held up by a large, brown belt. Underneath were black leggings, equally orange cowgirl boots, and a brown cowgirl hat. She also had holsters on her hips with a gun in each. Her hair was in a braid off to the side with her bangs swiped to the right. The clasp of her shawl was her soul gem in a heart shape.

With a nod from Kris, the four Magi jumped off the rooftop and into the streets with telepathic whoops as they started their hunt. Lola had her rapier on her hip as she ran and Hila held hers off to her left side. Sarah's guns were still holstered and Kris had a double bladed kusarigama with black blades and blue hilts held in each hand.

As they came across their first horde of wraiths, they stood in a calm circle and faced the horde. In half a second, Sarah had whipped out her guns and started firing, the others attacking immediately after. Yeah, everything was perfect.

* * *

The first thing Kris heard were the twins' enthusiastic voices in her head as they practically shouted _'Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!'_ in her mind. With a groan, the girl rolled over and glanced at her clock before sitting up. _'Why didn't you get me up earlier? It's 6:45 in the morning and I'd rather we not be late.'_

 _'_ _We'll be fine.'_ Hila responded, _'Right, Lo?'_

 _'_ _Right, Hi. Now come down and get some of this awesome breakfast the gramps made.'_

 _'_ _So long as you two don't steal my portions.'_

 _'_ _Never dream of it!'_ they said simultaneously.

With an eye roll, Kris climbed down from her bed and quickly threw on a black tee and dark jeans before padding down the carpeted spiral steps from the loft and into the kitchen. _'Okay guys, so your gramps are out already which means we have to get to school on our own and not be late in less than half an hour. Rooftops or sidewalks?'_ she sent as she ate a slice of bacon and toast.

 _'_ _I vote rooftops.'_ Lola said.

 _'_ _I second that. Way more fun.'_ Hila agreed.

 _'_ _Then we have to be quiet. Anyone can see us. Understood?'_

 _'_ _Yes ma'am!'_

 _'_ _SHUT UP! NON HIGH SCHOOLER TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!'_

The three current high school girls chuckled at Sarah's exclamation before apologizing and quickly finishing their meals. Kris opted to not wear her snake bites at school and threw on some sneakers while the twins wore gray hoodies and shorts with sneakers. They slung their backpacks over their shoulders and climbed out of the skylight in the loft and made their way to Happy Harbor High via rooftops, quieter than the wind.

* * *

As Lola stepped through the school gates, the first thing she noticed was that everyone was wearing a shirt with the insignia of some superhero. Looking down at her blank hoodie she gave an empathetic shrug and kept walking with an emotionless face, noticing her sister and friend were doing the same. She was almost inside when a voice stopped the trio. "Hey."

Turning around, there was some red headed kid with a skateboard held tightly in his grasp. "Hey." Lola responded warily.

"You must be new here."

"How'd ya' know?"

"Your top." he said as he pointed at her hoodie before getting back on his board and pushing off.

 _'_ _Ass.'_ she heard Hila think.

 _'_ _Don't worry about it. Magi don't like heroes anyway. It'd be a bit hypocritical to go flaunting around wearing their insignia don't you think?'_ Kris reasoned.

 _'_ _Yeah, I guess.'_

 _'_ _But he's still an ass.'_ Lola pointed out.

 _'_ _Oh definitely.'_ The dark haired girl agreed with a smile.

When the girls entered the building they weren't too surprised to see the same red head that spoke to them being held up by his collar by a boy with a blank shirt and a girl next to him with a blank shirt as well. _Karma_ , the three thought together. They watched the rest of the situation go down and the twins were greatly disappointed that no fight broke out, especially with the stare off. Kris turned and began to continue walking and the twins followed.

 _'_ _Connor!'_

They froze.

Kris turned her head to the side and watched the new girl and new boy, Connor and Megan were their names she heard, talking. Turning sharply on her heel, she gracefully walked over to the two to introduce themselves. She didn't care about anything else but she knew the two had to be heroes of some sort and the Magi were all she had on mind.

"Hi there." Kris introduced with a calm smile. The two turned and she continued, "I'm Kris Dawson. And these two are Hila and Lola Moore. We're new too if you can't already tell."

Megan gave a cheery smile and was about to respond before a dark haired girl came over with the red head from before and introduced herself as Wendy. The trio tuned them out and backed into their own mental conversation, trying to fly under Megan's telepathic radar.

 _'_ _Who're you thinking?'_ Hila asked, eyes narrowed.

 _'_ _No idea. But I'll find out. Just act like normal until I do.'_

 _'_ _I really do hate heroes.'_ Lola mentally sighed in frustration.

 _'_ _All Magi do. Heads up, Wendy's talking to us.'_

"You guys should try out too…um, sorry I didn't catch your names."

"Kris. Hila, Lola." she said with a warm smile, pointing out who was who as she did so.

Wendy nodded, "Nice to meet you three. Anyway, tryouts are this afternoon."

Kris gave a curt nod and kindly walked away, the two following behind. _'Alright girls, looks like we got some research to do.'_

 _'_ _This includes getting all their secret identities for blackmail and leverage right?'_ Hila asked.

 _'_ _You bet. This is a team effort. You hear Sarah?'_

 _'_ _Sadly, yes.'_ was the miserable response as the trio laughed at in their minds at their friend's misfortune.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the wooden bleachers, Hila took the given time to reflect on her day as she waited for her turn to try out. She was a bit lucky to have learned something, nothing from the teachers of course, that stuff was already known. But she was able to pick up on a conversation between Megan and Connor. And she couldn't wait to tell the others. Kris had already gone and Lola was trying out now, her time from fighting wraiths should keep her unfazed from the sudden voice in her head.

 _'_ _Guess what I learned.'_ she thought in a sing song voice.

 _'_ _School-wise or hero-wise?'_ was her twin's immediate response as she performed a double handspring.

 _'_ _Hero-wise. Duh Lo.'_

 _'_ _Then what was it?'_

 _'_ _Megan's a Martian.'_

 _'_ _You don't say? Interesting.'_ Kris responded. _'Anyone found the time to look up some heroes in discreet?'_

 _'_ _I did.'_ was the simultaneous response.

 _'_ _What'd you find?'_

 _'_ _Lo and I split ours. I looked up all known heroes. A-Z.'_

 _'_ _And I researched their weaknesses. Some of them are really dumb when you think about it.'_

 _'_ _Heroes are dumb and ignorant. Serves right their weaknesses are the same.'_

 _'_ _Oh yeah, and Connor's Superboy.'_ Hila added.

 _'_ _Could've fooled me.'_ Lola muttered sarcastically as she sat next her sister. _'You're up.'_

"It's your turn Hila." Wendy said right after.

With a confident smirk, the red head stood up and gracefully walked over until she stood in front of the current cheerleaders. Introducing herself, she took in their expressions of high expectation after seeing her sister and put on an emotionless expression like Lola did. With her eyes open in a bored way, she crouched down before throwing herself into her "routine". It was basically the same as Lola's but moves were replaced with equally hard moves and rearranged. "Whoa."

"I thought you guys did great." Wendy said as Kris and Lola joined Hila. "And I'm really sorry about this."

The three could hear multiple footsteps coming from behind them and sloshing water. _'Oh hell no.'_ Hila thought as the trio jumped out of the way to avoid the surge of water that hit their previous spots and where Megan was. _'Connor, no!'_ The girls had to keep from cringing at the loud and sudden mental shout. There was a thud that Hila assumed was Connor hitting the ground as Wendy continued as if nothing happened, "Sorry, it's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon." Watching Megan's reaction was enough to put a smile on anyone's face, whether you liked her or not.

While the other girls were celebrating, Hila turned and saw Connor on the ground with two pieces of the bleacher next to him. _'Oh, totally Superboy.'_ Hila thought out loud. Seeing Kris' and Lola's wide eyed expression she realized her mistake. She didn't keep the thought to just the three of them! Anyone who had telepathy and was in range could've heard her.

She quickly turned to look at Megan and Connor. Big mistake number two. She basically just confirmed that she had telepathy.

When the cheer team dispersed, she made a b-line for her things and tried to leave quickly. Key word: tried. Before she could make it out, she was intercepted by Connor. Great. "Sup?" she said casually. Then Megan was there.

"How come we can hear your voice in our heads?" she asked.

Pulling off a very convincing _Are-you-kidding-me_ expression, she responded, "You're kidding me."

Clearly, they were still suspicious as they kept looking at her skeptically.

"Hey Hila!"

Said girl turned her head to see Kris waving her over. "Yeah?" she called back.

"Hurry it up! We gotta go!"

"I'm coming!" she replied as she turned back to Megan and Connor, "I gotta go, got stuff to do." she replied calmly before walking off to join her friend and sister. As she walked next to them she could hear Lola mentally whisper _'Idiot.'_

* * *

Sarah heard Hila sigh for the umpteenth time that night as she held her soul gem out in front of her, watching the glow steadily get brighter. It was silent for another good three minutes before she sighed again. _'Okay, what's going on?'_

 _'_ _Oh whatever do you mean dearest Sarah?'_ Lola asked in faux sweetness.

 _'_ _I mean why is Hila so down?'_

 _'_ _She accidentally revealed herself to the heroes with a telepathic message.'_ Kris explained neutrally.

As if on cue, Hila gave another sigh much to Sarah's chagrin as Kris gave the rose haired girl a sympathetic look. _'Hey, it's okay, people make mistakes.'_ Sarah tried to comfort.

 _'_ _Okay? Okay?! It's not okay!'_ Lola blew up, _'They could've found us out right there and then. All because of her_ stupid _mistake! All of the Magi and our secrets were, and still are, on the line because of her!'_

 _'_ _Lola! Enough!'_ Kris shouted, stopping abruptly. _'It's not her was a simple mistake that could've made yourself. Hell, you've definitely done it before. So for the love of Madoka, quit being such an ass and get over it.'_

There was another long moment of silence as Kris glared, Lola stared wide eyed, Hila focused on the ground, her hair shadowing her eyes, and Sarah looked between the three older girls worriedly.

 _'_ _Y-Yeah, I know.'_ Lola finally spoke, admitting her harsh mistake. _'I was just worried and angry and…I didn't mean it. And I'm sorry.'_

 _'_ _There. That wasn't so hard now was it?'_ Kris said, her gaze softening immediately. _'Right Hila?'_

The only response was silence.

 _'_ _Hi?'_ Lola called out, looking around and not finding her twin.

 _'_ _Where'd she go?'_ Sarah asked as she also looked around wildly.

The trio spent the next fifteen minutes walking around and calling out Hila's name before they finally stopped. _'Anything?'_ Kris asked when they regrouped.

 _'_ _Nothing but wraiths.'_ Sarah answered, holstering her pistols.

 _'_ _Same.'_ Lola agreed. In a fearful and quitter voice she added, _'You don't think she…?'_

 _'_ _No.'_ Kris answered immediately, _'There's no way that she disappeared. She's too strong to give in to her grief this soon.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, I guess you're right.'_ Lola said, still unconvinced.

 _'_ _Hey,'_ Kris lowered her head and walked up to Lola, putting her hand on her shoulder, _'She's fine and we'll find her. If not, then she'll come back when she's ready. I swear to Madoka that_ she is fine _.'_

 _'_ _O-Okay.'_ Lola nodded.

 _'_ _Good, now let's continue our hunt.'_ Kris smiled.

The now trio continued walking, back in their normal clothes again, their soul gems getting brighter and brighter as they neared another group of wraiths. Picking up their paces, the girls' soul gems brightened brilliantly. _'Alright, be careful and wary. It's looking like there's a good amount.'_ Kris advised.

When the other two nodded they ran the rest of the way before stopping and scoping it out from the top of a roof. Before they even caught sight of the wraiths, they were able to sense six mental signatures. They were definitely linked but none were a Magi. One of the people must have sense the girls' presence because they reached out. _'P-Please. Help us.'_ Lola instantly recognized it as Megan's. She and Kris glanced at each other before nodding.

Quickly transforming, Kris pulled her hood up as her double bladed kusarigama materialized in her hand with a blue flash. She quickly ran in, mentally shouting _'People surrounded and we're down one! You know what to do!'_

The blonde and red head gave a _'Hmph.'_ of approval. Sarah pulled her pistols out and aimed, holding them upside down and her pinkies on the triggers, as Lola held her rapier with both hands in front of her. _'Awaiting signal now.'_ Lola thought.

Kris silently snuck in, getting a good look at the situation. She could see they were teens, approximately her age, and wearing brightly colored outfits. _Crap, heroes._ She hesitated a moment and decided it'd be best to tell the others first. _'Guys, we got a situation.'_

 _'_ _Don't tell me a wraith already got one.'_ Sarah sent.

 _'_ _No, this is different. Not worse or better.'_

 _'_ _What is it?'_

 _'_ _Heroes.'_

Lola swore as Sarah groaned. With a sigh, Kris responded _'I know, I know. But we're magical girls and it's our job to protect people, no matter who they are. We made a wish and traded our souls and we don't want Madoka's wish to be in vain. Now continue with the plan.'_

 _'_ _I still don't like this.'_ Sarah inputted.

 _'_ _I don't either, but we have a duty.'_

 _'_ _How many wraiths?'_ Lola asked.

 _'_ _About four or five. Not as much as we thought.'_

 _'_ _Pathetic. They're supposed to be heroes yet they can't defend themselves against a small group of wraiths.'_ Lola scoffed.

Without any more delay, hundreds of tiny needles came raining down from the rooftop that Lola was on as they all hit their mark and destroyed their target. With a smirk, Kris threw one of her sickles, using the chain as a way to swing it around and hit wraiths as gunshots rang out behind her. In no time, the wraiths were all destroyed and the alley way was empty besides Kris and the six, wounded teen heroes. Making sure her hood was up, she told Lola and Sarah to stay back as she willed her weapon to disappear and checking who was awake. Luckily, Superboy was not.

Walking up to the nearest one, Kid Flash she thought, she quickly felt around for injuries. Seeing him struggling to get up, she gently pushed back down and whispered, "Lie down. I'm just checking injuries." Noticing his light blush as she continued her check she said, "Don't flatter yourself. This is the last thing I'd want to be doing."

 _'_ _Lola.'_

 _'_ _Yeah?'_

 _'_ _Can you add a hood to your outfit? They need some help and I can't do that.'_

 _'_ _I'll see what I can do.'_

Five seconds later, there was the sound of someone softly dropping to the ground and silent footsteps following after. Suddenly Lola was beside Kris with a white hood covering her head, the dark haired girl assuming the red head put her hair in a low pony. She knelt down beside the dark haired girl and Kid Flash's face was panicked now that Lola was there as well. And neither could blame him, two unknowns with hoods and crowding you while you're defenseless after just being attacked by some other unknowns? Yeah, you deserve the right to panic. When he tried to sit back up again, Lola was the one to push him back down, being way more forceful than Kris. "Quit trying to get up and let me heal you, idiot." The shock on the teen's face when red light engulfed him was enough to make the two smirk.

 _'_ _Sarah, give yourself a hood or something and come knock him out.'_ Kris called out mentally.

Moments later, Sarah was there with her hat completely shadowing her face, looking like unending blackness. _Magi magic can do wonders_ , Kris mused to herself. Sarah walked up and knelt in front of Kid Flash before whipping out one of her pistols and swiftly hitting him with it. The effect was instantaneous as the teen's eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. Luckily the magic of the gun wouldn't hurt him physically, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have a killer headache. And, thankfully, memory of her herself lost because of a little Magi magic.

One by one, they continued the process from each person to the next without any problems (not including Superboy who was out cold) until they decided to leave Aqualad and Miss Martian awake. In hindsight, leaving Miss Martian awake was a terrible idea since she knew Kris and Lola.

 _'_ _Alright, I'll teleport them somewhere away from here and come back, then we'll continue our hunt. Cool?'_ Kris asked as they just finished healing Aqualad.

 _'_ _You sure you don't want one of us to come? Just to be safe, I mean.'_ Lola asked.

 _'_ _It'll be fine. Trust me, I'll be back before you know it.'_

 _'…_ _Alright.'_

Though they couldn't really see it, Kris smiled before becoming expressionless and walking over to the group of teenaged heroes, only two of them being awake and standing. Miss Martian and Aqualad were speaking, most likely trying to figure out themselves what the wraiths were. She let her presence go unnoticed for a few moments longer before she cleared her throat. They turned to her with wary expressions before she reached her hand out.

Looking confused, Aqualad did the same and went to shake her hand but she yanked her hand back and shook her head. Trying again, she pointed at the others laying on the ground and held her hand out again. The two looked at each other before the Martian's face lit up. "Oh! I get it! You want us to grab the others then you, right?" she asked. At Kris' nod, they did so and Aqualad grasped her wrist, her holding his. Kris turned her head to face Lola and Sarah and nodded at them once before they nodded back. Then she and the heroes were gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Kris and the group reappeared near the docks of Happy Harbor because the Magi's soul gem never glowed in that direction. As soon as they appeared, she jumped back from Aqualad's touch like it pained her to touch him, which it might as well have. With a far jump, she was a good five feet away from them now.

"Thank you for your help tonight." Aqualad thanked. Kris gave a curt nod and prepared to teleport away as he then asked, "Perhaps, we could work together." Now the girl had to refrain from cringing at the suggestion and decided to shake her head. Just as she was about to teleport, the sea breeze came full force and shoved the hood away, allowing them to see her face.

 _Crap._

Kris stared wide eyed as Miss Martian gasped, "Kris?"

Quickly, said girl jumped into the air and was gone a half second later.

* * *

When Kris teleported back into the alleyway, Lola and Sarah were still there, hood and shadow now gone, leaning against the walls and talking, Lola eating some strawberry Pocky that she got from _somewhere_. _'Problem.'_ Kris sent quickly.

 _'_ _What? What happened?'_ Sarah asked as Lola pushed off the wall.

 _'_ _Hood plus sea breeze. I'm such an idiot.'_ she replied in a frustrated tone as she slid down the wall and buried her face into her hands.

 _'_ _Did they see your face?'_

She nodded.

 _'_ _Did Megan recognize you?'_ Lola asked.

Kris nodded again with an uncharacteristic whine.

 _'_ _Well crap.'_

 _'_ _Mhm.'_

 _'_ _What are we gonna do?'_

 _'_ _I don't know.'_ Kris sighed, pulling down her hood and running her hand through her hair while messing with her snake bites.

 _'_ _That's a first.'_ Sarah said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, to an extent.

 _'_ _We'll just have to try to avoid Megan and Connor from now on.'_

 _'_ _For a whole school year? A little impossible don't you think?'_ Lola asked skeptically.

 _'_ _We're girls who use magic recruited by a weird alien to fight creatures that have been changed from one thing to another by time travel and a wish. At this point, nothing's impossible.'_ Kris deadpanned.

 _'…_ _Touché.'_

 _'_ _Are we going to continue the hunt tonight?'_ Sarah asked.

 _'_ _No, it's too late and any wraiths are probably gone now. We should just call it a night.'_

 _'_ _If you say so.'_

Kris nodded and stood up before reaching her hands out to Sarah and Lola _'I'll take you home tonight Sarah.'_

 _'_ _Okay, thanks.'_

* * *

When Lola and Kris dropped in from the skylight in the loft, they were a little surprised to see Hila sleeping on the top bunk of her and Lola's bunk bed, a note taped to the frame. Kris ripped the paper away and read it telepathically to Lola.

 ** _Dear Lo and Kris,_**

 ** _I went after some other wraiths to clear my mind. If I'm asleep when you come back then I'm fine, I forgive you Lo, and goodnight. Because I'm tired._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hila_**

 _'_ _Well then, goodnight.'_ Lola responded as she changed and crawled onto the bottom bunk. Kris shook her head in amusement as she put on her pajamas and climbed the ladder of her bed onto her mattress and removed her snake bites before falling asleep.


	3. AN

**Okay guys, I had really hoped that I wouldn't have to put up an author's note for this fic, but here I am.**

 **So, long story short, my Surface 2 gave me the Blue Screen of Death and I have lost all my work. It was very traumatizing, considering I had a ton of pieces written that I wanted to upload and all the chapters for this were prewritten, so…yeah. Luckily, I remember the gist of each chapter and there were some revisions that needed to be made so made so I'll just take this as a blessing in disguise.**

 **Currently I'm in the process of rewriting them and I hope to get them out soon and get back to my planned weekly update schedule. I hope you guys stick with me until then and thank you for reading this in the first place. I noticed those favorites and follows!**

 **So expect a new chapter soon, hopefully, and again, thank you!**


	4. Important Announcement

Hey guys! I know it's been such a long time and I'm super thankful for the people who have read this and favorites and/or followed, it really means a lot to me! I apologize for not updating like I promised but do know that this fic is _not_ discontinued. I've decided to put on a longer hiatus and actually perform a rewrite of this for multiple reasons.

One being that I haven't been very knowledgeable on Young Justice. It's been a long time since I've watched the show and I didn't feel comfortable with writing the characters, and events which leads into my second reason.

I have relied _way_ too much on the other YJ/PMMM fic on here and that's just not okay. It was borderline plagiarism and unfair to you guys and the author of that fic as well. Unfortunately it looks like it's been deleted and I sincerely hope it wasn't because of me and this fic. If it was I want to apologize for that, that was horrible of me and I really regret it.

My other reason is that I have been testing out Archive of Our Own AKA AO3. If you have or haven't heard of it, it's a great site and I really like the format on there. I'm considering cross posting whatever I write here on there, as well as some original works of mine. If you're interested I highly recommend it and if you want to follow me on there I go by the same username (likethecatiam).

So, to wrap this up, I am going to continue this fic after I go back and rewatch Young Justice and probably PMMM as well, but it should be quick since school hasn't started for me just yet. It make take a longer than my estimate because I've gotten into BNHA/MHA and Tokyo Ghoul recently, so expect some works for those once I've finished both series/current episodes. Also look out for Volition: Legendary Defender and possibly the new Castlevania anime.

Be prepared because when I rewrite this fic a lot of things will be different, including characterizations, appearances, names, and plot. Once again, thank you for sticking with me this long and I promise to make the wait worth it you guys, thank you.


End file.
